The Final
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Sequel to Aftermath) After everything that's happened with Becky, Ian and Anthony find that they still have one more obstacle to get through...someone out for blood...and this time its not just Smosh or the Smosh Crew their after. Can the Youtubers all band together to end this night of terror once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is the sequel to Aftermath since we never did find out whatever happened to Ian's dad since he escaped from Jack and Felix. The will also be the final in the 'Stalker Trilogy' and hopefully it won't die only to be ressurected again like Aftermath. But, um, yeah I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

He'd always done his best to do right...to do good...even if he had to step on a few toes to get what he wanted. His cold, icy blue eyes watched as the people left the house from around the corner. He was on the run and a wanted man now thanks to his son and his mutt of a friend. He loved Ian, his son was his pride and joy...it was just that he had to be a bit...harsh on him from time to time.

He'd almost succeeded, if it weren't for those meddling internet friends of theirs. It all started with Beth, who'd had a fondness for the mutt Ian called his best friend Anthony. Becky had told him that his sister had loved him and...somewhere along the way, her love turned into lust and obsession...wanting to break him. It had almost worked...only for Beth to die, and Ian and his internet friends saving Anthony.

And then Becky, decided to get revenge on Ian and she, Frank and himself had a blast taking those same friends and torturing them before Ian...breaking him and Anthony down until they'd almost given in...and then those internet friends of theirs had stepped in...yet again to the rescue. It seemed no matter what he did...no matter how much trouble Ian and Anthony found themselves in.

Those other Youtubers would come in and save them...what if they didn't?

What if he eliminated them...one by one...until at last his on and the mutt were broken...but who? who would be the one to be taken first?

He watched them all pass by, as he tried to make his decision...he furrowed his brow as he saw Anthony walking by under the orange glow of the street lights...or at least someone who looked alot like Anthony...he smirked as the young man waved goodbye to his friends and walked to the street where he was. Alone...he backed up the car so that he was hidden

Dan hummed as he had his earphones plugged in, walking under the fluorescent orange glow of the streetlamps. He told the others he was meeting them back at the motel later, and decided to just take a nice walk to clear his thoughts. They'd just finished having a party in honor of Smosh's return. Even Gre-Onision..had come. He knew the other Youtuber was Ian's friend..or at least it seemed like it, considering he'd been by the beardier half of Smosh's side.

But, maybe it was because he knew about the things that he'd done that made him...nervous around him.

He gasped, as someone's hand clamped over his mouth, and he felt something hit his head as everything began to go dark.

" Greg, is that?" Asked Lainey, when she noticed someone dragging someone else into their car. The person being dragged, looked alot like Dan. Greg immediately let go of her and ran as fast as he could when the person put Dan in the car and rushed to the front. Getting into the car. Lainey called out his name as he was almost run over by the man. Greg looked off as they sped off, he went back to Lainey who immediately called the cops.

" Lainey, go back to the Smosh house, I think Ian and Anthony might be getting into trouble again. I'll stay here for when the police arrive." He replied, she nodded and kissed his lips before turning and running back to the Smosh house a block away. She rushed to the door and gasped for breath as she rang the doorbell several times.

" Oh, hey Lainey are you ok?" Asked Anthony, having awnsered the door. They'd been cleaning up after the party, and he and Kalel had been preparing to leave when they heard the doorbell ran.

" You guys know how you were in trouble and...with with the-the stalkers and everything?" Asked Lainey, Anthony nodded and furrowed his brows as she sighed, and looked up at him worriedly.

" Someone...I think his name is Dan, the..the british guy who looks like you he...he got kidnapped." Said Lainey, Anthony's face immediately turned pale. He looked back at the Smosh crew near the doorway who too looked pale. Ian stepped forward next to Anthony.

" Did you see who it was?" He asked. The nineteen year old nodded, and looked up at him.

" He looked like you." She replied, Ian then knew who it was. She groaned, and immediately placed a hand on her stomach. Leaning against the doorfame, perhaps there was a reason you weren't supposed to run while pregnant. The guys helped her in and gently sat her down on the couch.

" Greg he, he tried to stop them but..he couldn't get there in time and..we called the police, they should be down the block." She explained as Kalel went to go get her some water. Ian and Anthony nodded and after thanking her, they, and the rest of the Smosh Games Crew headed out to where Greg and the police were.

Dan groaned, as he woke up under a lightbulb. He winced at the pain on his wrist, thanks to the extremely tight rope around it. He looked up, and furrowed his brow at the shadowy murky figure before him.

" Ian?" He asked, as the figure looked alot like Ian, but when the man came closer..he found it wasn't Ian, but rather someone else. Though he did share an uncanny resemblance to Ian, his hair was turning gray in some places, and his eyes were of the ice blue variety...not the baby blue Ian's eyes were. His eyes widened, when he remembered what had happened to Mari, Lasercorn, Jack, Ian and Anthony...it was going to happen again.

" If you expect me to say anything to you about Ian or Anthony then forget it." He cried out, and coughed as the breath was knocked out of him thanks t a swift, harsh kick delivered by Ian's father. He looked up, and glared defiantly..knowing it was the only thing he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so sorry for the no updates yesterday, I was actually out of my room (gasp) I was out doing important things but now I'm back and am here to update. I decided to update this dark story first, before calmingly going back to the fluff with Daddy Smosh 2 and all the other fluffy spots. Anyway, lets go. And I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Their going to know I'm missing, their going to find me and when they do you'll be sorry." Said Dan, glaring up at him. He knew how this was going to work, he'd get kidnapped and "hurt" to put it in mild terms. He knew what was coming, was going to cause him severe pain but...he knew that in the end, Ian, Anthony and the others were going to come and rescue him. He knew that the man before him was going to lose...just as the others did. He just hoped no one blamed themselves and believed it was their fault.

" It's all my fault." Cried Phil, as he, P.J. and Chris were at the Smosh house having just been finished being questioned by the police and giving them Dan's physical description and everything else. They'd been at the hotel room, when they'd been called over and found out. Chris paced the room as P.J. was in the kitchen and returned with water for Phil...the thing is he knew it was all of their faults as the what-ifs played over refusing to stop. Why didn't they stop him? why didn't someone go with him? Why didn't they stay or at least make sure no one else was there?

Ian went over and sat down next to him and went to place a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry Phil, I know what you-" He was cut off by Phil, looking back at him, his face extremely red and his eyes were bloodshot.

" No you don't, you don't know what I'm feeling right now, you couldn't possibly imagine how scared and...and...what if we don't find him? what if something really bad happened or..or worse? You don't know what it's like to have your best friend disappear and possibly get killed, because you were too stupid to be careful and...and.." Phil immediately stopped when he realized who he was talking to. He sniffed and looked at Ian with his bloodshot blue eyes, the entire room having gone silent.

" I'm sorry Ian it's"

" Its fine, you're worried about him...I know how that feels." Said Ian, looking up at Anthony, before turning to the crying British Youtuber, whose tears were running down his cheeks. He wrapped a comforting arm around him, and hugged Phil tightly.

" It's going to be ok, we're gonna find him, and put my d-...whoever kidnapped him in jail." Said Ian, not wanting to associate himself with the man. Phil nodded, and sniffed as he hugged Ian and cried onto his shoulder. The bowl haired man turned back to Anthony, who nodded and sighed as he turned to Greg and Lainey.

" Are you guys ok?" He asked.

" We're not the ones whose friend got kidnapped...but yeah, so what now?" Asked Greg, sitting beside Lainey and rubbing her belly.

" We should warn the others...call them, or let them know?" Said Sohinki, offering up a small suggestion.

" We should probably tell the others to stay away from-"

" From what? from you? wasn't that the reason why things went wrong last time, because you guys were trying to face it alone? No, we're not going anywhere, we're going to help you guys and stick it through till the end whether you like it or not. Because this isn't just you, it's all of us...or at least most of us." Said Chris before turning to Greg who sneered at the British Youtuber.

" Right, because we're all family here right? I may consider you...aquaintences at best, there's only like one person in this room I truly consider a friend, but family? Family is when people have mutual love and affection for each other that isn't romantic, and it's not friendship either...but rather when you become really close...none of you're like that." Said Greg, the others looked at him Anthony sighed as he cleared his throat.

" You may not think we are..but we..or at least Ian and I still think you're our friend, and...there's strength in numbers. I'm sure if we-"

" If we what, we tried...and failed, so lets let the police handle it." Said Greg defensively as he walked away. Lainey stood up, and opened her mouth to say something, before shaking her head and going after him.

" Jerk." Said Lasercorn under his breath, stopping as Ian gave a small look. He knew that Greg still didn't get along with the others, and one party wasn't enough to get him to cooperate with them..but right now, they had to focus on finding Dan..he'd have a talk with Greg later.

" He's not a jerk. he just has...trouble working with others, in the meantime though're gonna call the others and ell them to come over tommorrow so we can get a plan together..in the meantime, you guys should stay here for the night. But keep your cellphones at the ready, if Dan calls." Explained Ian. The others nodded, deciding to get some rest.

Phil sniffed, and wiped away his tears.

" Thank you." He mumbled, Ian nodded in understanding as he placed a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder.

" Don't worry, everything's going to be ok." Said Ian comfortingly, Phil nodded...he had to have faith, he just hoped Dan was ok.

Dan closed his eyes and tried to breathe in and out, and not panic as water slowly dripped down his forehead. He sniffed, and tried so hard to concentrate on something else. But the dripping...the cold water, slowly dripping down his forehead, followed by another..and another..he couldn't move at all thanks to the incredibly tight bindings.

" I think thats enough for now." Said Ian's dad as he turned the faucet off. Dan sighed, and sniffed yet again...he'd been forced onto this mattress and tied down, whilst the man before him implemented Chinese Water Torture. He used to wonder just what was so bad about it...well now he knew.

At first it just felt like water...but as it kept going...it felt like something was going through his forehead.

" That was nothing." Muttered Dan, as he glared up at the man. Ian's dad looked down at the British boy, who smirked up at him cheekily.

" Just wait, I have more planned for you." He replied, before going up the stairs. Dan groaned, and gritted his teeth, as he tried to get away...he had to get out someway, he winced as he literally felt the ropes digging into his skin. His brown eyes looked around the room, for any means of escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so like with Stalker and Aftermath, torture will happen but it won't be actually "shown" unless needed, since I know some people are n't comfortable. And because what you don't see is scarier than what you do see. That being said, lets get on with the chapter XD**

* * *

The Youtubers all stood in the living room of the Smosh house. Yesterday, they'd been there for a happy occasion...now however wasn't the case. The Smosh Crew had emailed and called them over to talk about what else to do. Phil sat on the couch, looking so sad and heartbroken...he'd stayed up most of the night but...no phone call...no nothing.

" Ok, so we're agreed, don't go out by yourself...be in groups of at least 2 or 3 and if you live home alone well...move in with a friend. And tell your families to be safe and to go with someone else. Keep a sharp look out." Said Ian, as he gave instructions on what to and what not to do. "As for finding Dan well...thats the tricky part."

" Why don't we just go to the house?" Asked Tyler curiously.

" Yeah, let's go to the psychotic kidnapper/possible murderer's house that's totally going to end well." Said Toby, with a small roll of his eyes.

" Well I don't see you coming up with an idea." Replied Tyler, Toby opened his mouth to say something when Felix cleared his throat making them stop. Ian nodded in thanks as he kept going and they began to formulate a plan.

Anthony entered the room, and got the phone, across from him, his stepfather on the other side of the glass grabbed it as well.

" I thought you said you weren't ever going to speak to me again." Said Frank, Anthony sighed and shook his head as he glared at his stepfather defiantly. He'd assumed that just like the previous two times Frank had helped..only to find his step-father still in jail.

" After this I won't...did you know what Ian's dad was going to do?" Asked Anthony curiously. Frank looked into Anthony's brown eyes, he sighed, and tried to remain cold only to fail as he looked on and remembered what Anthony said a month ago about forgiving...the thing was. During his time here he'd actually thought and...felt some twinge of remorse...but he knew Anthony would never forgive him.

" I did, he was gonna bail me out but I refused...he didn't tell me where your friend was though." Said Frank, Anthony looked away and sighed.

" Anthony I..." He stopped as Anthony looked up at him as if daring him to go on. He knew what Frank was going to say, but after everything that had happened...after telling him he wanted to change only for him to stab him in the back, as well as all those years of being hit well...it was very hard to forgive.

" He said he was going to go after all of your internet frends so..I'd suggest you watch their backs." Anthony nodded and sighed.

" Thank you." Said Anthony, before walking back to the waiting room where Kalel was waiting. She stood up and held his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

" Are you ok?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded, as they headed back to the car, as he told her everything that had happened. Kalel wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek to make him feel better. She knew how hard this must've been for him...she just hoped that this wouldn't be as long as before.

Locke rode on his bike towards the elementary school, where his best friend Lincoln was. He was homeschooled, but he did like to go and visit his friend. He looked both ways, before crossing when his bike swerved and hit a bush. He got off, and looked up as a man came over, he looked like Mr. Hecox, one of the Youtubers his dad worked with.

" Need some help?" Asked Ian's dad. Locke smiled and nodded, as the man took his bike and told him he was going to go get it fixed. The nine year old knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but he was Mr. Hecox's dad so he must've been friendly right? He smiled and followed the man into the car.

Dan groaned slightly, as his stomach rumbled having not eaten all morning...then again he really didn't want to eat anything this guy gave him for fear it might be poisoned. He looked up, as the door opened, and Ian's father came in with a little boy. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, as the little boy was trying to get out of his grasp and crying out.

" I brought you a playmate." Said Ian's dad, pushing Locke into the basement and shutting the door tightly, he'd done his research on the Youtubers and knew a few of them had children...so why not get them to experience what it was like when a child of theirs was hurt...just as his was...he saw all of the comments and insults Ian had to endure...why not give them a taste ?

Locke sniffed, and cried as he tried to bang on the door, Dan went over and looked at him sympathetically as the nine year old looked back at him. He sniffed and inched away, clearly not willing to trust anyone.

" It's alright, I'm a friend, my names Dan, what's yours?" Asked Dan softly, trying to be as comforting as possible.

" Locke." He replied, as he wiped away his tears, Dan thought for a split second wondering why Ian's dad would bring the child here...when he recalled that Rhett had a son named Locke. He looked at the crying young boy, and replied.

" I see, thats an interesting name, are either of your parents Youtubers like me?"

Locke nodded, and sniffed before hugging Dan and crying onto his shirt, Dan wished his hands were free so he could hug the boy and tell him everything was going to be ok. He bit his lip and looked up at the door, whatever was going to happen..he had to make sure that nothing happened to the child, and he'd take the brunt of the punishments until help arrived. He looked upwards, and noticed the window...while it was small for him..it was just big enough that a child could fit...and a plan formed in his mind.

Kalel and Anthony drove, when they spotted a woman calling out for a little boy, Anthony furrowed his brow and stopped the car to Kalel's confusion.

" Excuse me, do you need help?" Asked Anthony. The woman stopped, as she recognized Anthony.

" You work with Rhett, you-you're a Youtuber right?" She asked, Anthony and Kalel nodded, as the woman sighed an looked at him. " Please you have to help me, my husband called and said not to let the kids out of the house and..and he oh my god. He snuck out, and went to go to his friend's school and " She cried, as tears trailed down her forehead in worry.

" Don't worry, do you want us to drive down to the school to see if he's there?" Asked Anthony, she nodded and hugged him. Kalel immediately called the Smosh house to tell Ian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Locke is safe thanks to Dan not to worry. I can't say the same thing for someone else though...curious as to who? read on.**

* * *

The Youtubers scoured all over Los Angeles looking for Locke, once they found he hadn't even made it to Lincoln's school. They searched and searched, everywhere and it was getting dark soon. Rhett and Jessie , his wife stayed at home in case there was a call and trying to give a good description to police.

Ian and Anthony drove in a car, with the rest of the Smosh Games Crew, calling out his name when they saw a little boy running down the street matching Locke's description. Ian looked at the others.

" Guys, hold on to your seatbelts." He warned, they looked at him curiously, when he swerved the car causing them to scream as he did so.

" Are you crazy!" Exclaimed Lasercorn, though Ian didn't answer as he parked the car, the boy stopped and gulped as he saw Ian on the driver's seat. His eyes widened, as he saw the bowlhaired man. He looked up, and sighed in relief as Anthony came out of the car...that meant it wasn't Ian's dad and actually him. He ran over and hugged Anthony who, hugged him back.

" It's ok, it's ok you're safe now." Said Anthony, Loacke sniffed and looked up at Anthony.

" But she isn't." Said Locke, making Anthony furrow his brow and look at the young boy in confusion wondering who he was talking about.

" Who isn't?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" The girl, she found me first...she said to hide behind a bush...and I did..and he took her too." He replied, with a small sniffled, as his eyes looked up at Anthony. They were red and puffy, with dried tear stains down his cheeks. Anthony nodded, wondering who he was talking about.

" C'mon, we're gonna take you back to your mom and dad ok?" Said Anthony, Locke sniffed and wiped his tears as he nodded.

" But, what about Mr. Dan and Ms. Lainey?" Asked Locke curiously.

" Ms. Lainey?" Replied Anthony, he knew Dan must've helped him escape somehow..when he recalled Locke telling him about a girl who helped him...he swallowed the lump in his throat he turned back to Ian who nodded and immediately knew what had happened.

" Don't worry, we're going to take you back home and you can tell the police where the house is so we can help Dan and Lainey ok?" Said Anthony softly, Locke nodded he hoped that they'd hury so they could help. He got into the car with Anthony and they drove back to the house where Locke ran to his mom and dad who immediately hugged him.

" Thanks guys." Said Rhett gratefully.

" You're welcome, we told the others that we found him so they should be getting back to the Smosh house." Said Anthony, Rhett nodded as the policeman went over and asked Locke questions. Locke sniffed, and looked up at his dad, Ian, Anthony, and uncle Link who nodded . He sighed, and told them everything..including the escape.

_" Locke, listen I'm going to need you to climb on my shoulders, and get out that window ok?" Said Dan, motioning upwards to the window. Locke looked up at the window, his eyes lit up when he stopped and realized it was big enough for him but far too small for Mr. Dan to fit through._

_" What about you?" Asked Locke, looking at Dan frightened. Dan smiled encouragingly, and shook his head._

_" I'll be alright, just go..and when you're out there I want you to run, as fast as you can. No matter what you here, no matter what happens I need you to keep running until you find help ok?" Said Dan, Locke sniffed and nodded. The british youtuber nodded, as he let Locke hop onto his shoulders. He winced at how heavy the boy was. Locke tried opening the window a few times before doing so._

_He crawled out of the window and cast one last look at Dan before running. He ran down the street, and around the block as fast as he could he gasped, as he bumped into someone. It was a nineteen year old girl. Lainey, sighed in relief. She'd heard from the others that Locke had gone missing and especially thanks to the Amber Alert that had gone out. She'd gone to help without Greg knowing._

_" Hey, it's ok I'm here to help my name is Lainey."_

_"Locke." He replied, as she smiled warmly at him. She gasped, and saw a vehicle nearing that looked like the kidnapper's vehicle._

_" Locke, I need you to hide, and don't come out no matter what you hear, or what you see I don't want you to come out of that spot ok?" Can you do that for me?" She asked, he nodded and went back behind some bushes...a few minutes he heard screaming...and the sounds of a car driving past. He'd stayed behind the bush until the sun began to set...which was when he'd started running again. Only to be spotted by Ian and Anthony._

"Do you remember the address?" Asked the police officer.

" No, but like I remember there was a donut place a block away from there." Said the nine year old, Ian furrowed his brow.

" This donut place, were there other buildings next to it, and kind of in an L shape?" Asked Ian, Locke nodded.

" I know where he is then." Said Ian, recalling that the place was a block away from a bunch of abandoned houses. He remembered his mom having to drive by that street all the time and it giving him nightmares. Who knew years later, his dad would be hiding there? He gave police the address.

Lainey winced and cried out, making Dan wince as her screams were muffled by the gag. He shook his head, and tried to get out of the restraints to help her, to no avail. Lainey whimpered, and cried, as she massaged the parts of her arms, where the needles had been driven into them. She looked up, and glared defiantly at him.

" Well now thanks to you, the three of us are going on a little stroll...and if you don't cooperate, I will kill that baby." He replied, looking down at her stomach which she immediately sheilded.

" Over my dead body." Said Lainey, glaring at him.

" Don't make me hold you to that." Said Ian's dad with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, I'm back! sorry I was gone so long, I was just extremely stressed out getting fafsa stuff done and I just felt really, really stressed basically. But I'm back yay XD anyway, yeah Ian's dad is one evil guy isn't he? anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ian's dad dragged Lainey up, into the garage after tying her up, and stuffed her in the trunk of the car. He went back, as Dan tried to squirm and fight, crying out, as Ian's dad smacked him across the face. A cold shiver, running down his spine, as he leaned in close to Dan's ear.

" I suggest you cooperate and stop struggling, you're lucky you don't have something inside of you that's fragile like she does...then again you have a couple of friends of your own to worry about don't you?" He asked, Dan's face went pale, as the minute he said that he spotted a large machete on the wall. This made him freeze up, as he was dragged into the car with Lainey.

" I'ts ok." He whispered in the darkness, of the tiny cramped space as he heard Lainey crying. She sniffed, and sighed, as her hands found his. Her fingers intertwined with his, she didn't know him personally. But he was the only source of comfort she had at the moment.

" I don't want him to hurt my baby." She whimpered.

" I won't let him...you're going to have to trust me...ok? I promise I won't let him hurt you or your baby." Said Dan, as he held her hand tightly.

Greg looked up as Ian, Kalel, and Anthony walked in, he immediately stood and embraced Ian. The cops having come and told him everything, as well as everything that had happened. He didn't know that Lainey had left the house..why hadn't she said something?

" I'm sorry." Said Ian solemnly.

" I'ts not your fault...but I will be kicking your dad's ass." Said Greg, as he let Ian go...after their little heart to heart back at the party he considered Ian to be one of the few people he could consider his friend. Anthony looked at Greg sympathetically, he knew exactly what it was like to be in the other man's position. Kalel held Anthony's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze seeing the guilt in his eyes.

" Any calls?" Asked Anthony, Greg shook his head.

" No, no cellphone, no calls from the kidnappers nothing...I should be out there looking for her..I should've been there with her." Said Greg as he looked down at his hands.

" We're doing everything we can Greg." Said Kalel softly.

" Well try harder." He mumbled, Ian sighed as he looked at the other Youtuber, Anthony and Kalel immediately went to give the other two their space.

" I know you don't get along with the others Greg but...they are trying to help, and maybe if you'd try to give them a chance and work together with us...with them, we can find Lainey and the baby faster. Please?" Said Ian, looking into Greg's blue eyes pleadingly.

Greg looked up at Ian, before looking out the window at Kalel and Anthony...he was thinking about what Ian said, and again what the others did..how they'd left him, how the friendships he'd made had deteriorated terribly. He sighed, wanting so badly to do so...but he was afraid of getting hurt again.

" Please don't shut us out, we can help." Said Ian, extending his hand out.

" Get out." Said Greg, turning and walking away, Ian sighed as he walked out. He looked at Anthony and Kalel who looked at him sympathetically.

" He'll come around...he's your friend, and friendship always wins..right?" Asked Kalel. Ian sighed, and nodded as they headed back.

Several hours later Ian sat on the couch, resting his chin on his palm...the police had gone to the house, and there was no sign of him nor Dan and Lainey. They were gone, and a massive search had gone on. Though he could tell they were tired, worried, and anxious so he convinced them to head back and get some rest...they'd continue tomorrow. He sighed, as he looked at old home movies. He looked at his father sitting on the bench, as his five year old self tried to get him to play. But his father just sat there...leaving Ian to play with his sister.

" Is that you?" Asked Phil, leaning against the wall.

" Yeah...I couldn't sleep." Said Ian, not wanting to take his eyes off the screen, Phil looked at the screen and smiled softly at the little boy and girl playing in the park. He went over, and sat next to Ian, he couldn't sleep either..he was just so worried about Dan and Lainey. The British Youtuber looked at Ian, and in the dim blue light of the television. He noticed, how worn, and tired Ian was.

" I don't blame you...you know that right?" Said Phil reassuringly, he knew the man who did this was Ian's father. But he didn't blame Ian, he wasn't the one abducting people and hurting them. Ian gave a little scoff, and looked down at his hands.

" You don't...and neither does Greg but...you should." Said Ian solemnly, before looking back at Phil. " Ever since I can remember he's always tried to control my life, and if I didn't do as he said I always got hit with a lecture. You're supposed to be this way Ian, why can't you be this way? You're going to be this way if I have to make you/ I thought when he left the first time it would stop but...I guess not."

Phil looked at him sympathetically, when he noticed Ian's hands begin to shake.

" You should blame me, because I couldn't stop them from getting hurt...if something happens to Dan, to Lainey and hers and Greg's kid...if something happens to any of you, then its my fault...because I wasn't strong enough to protect you...to save you. I'm a failure..." Said Ian, his eyes beginning to tear up.

" Who told you that?" Asked Phil gently, as Ian sniffed.

" My dad, I've always had to push myself harder than anyone because if you didn't get things perfect then...you were a failure...you had to win, and be better than all of them, there was no other option. And even now...with everyone saying those things about me...with everything going on..I have to be stronger than anyone." Said Ian, Phil shook his head as tears formed in his eyes.

" No you don't...you have me, and Anthony, Melanie, everyone...you don't have to take this massive weight on your shoulders Ian. If anything happens to Dan, Lainey or anyone else I'm not going to blame you, or hate you. I'm going to hate the person responsible. You didn't ask for this to happen, it's not your fault and we're going to keep saying that until you get it through your head that it's not. Your dad was wrong, it's ok to not be the best...it's ok to not have things turn out perfectly, life would be boring if everything were perfect." Said Phil, as he placed a hand on Ian's shoulders.

" What they say...none of that's true...I've had my fair share of people thinking I'm not good enough and that Dan's better than I am. And yeah it bothers me, but the bad things don't matter. You 're strong, infact you're one of the strongest people I know...ok?" Said Phil, Ian nodded, and looked up at Phil.

" Thanks." Said Ian gratefully.

Anthony sat on the bed, unable to sleep. He sighed, and petted Pip, as the kitten snuggled against him. Beside him Kalel wrapped her arms around him, and rested her cheek against him.

" It's all my fault...all of this happened because of me." Said Anthony, with a small sniffle. " Because I didn't just let the girl have what she wanted...If I'd just stayed with her, then...she wouldn't have died, her sister wouldn't have kidnapped Ian, he wouldn't blame himself, his dad wouldn't be doing this...Dan and Lainey would be ok..."

" But you wouldn't. " Said Kalel, as she looked up at hum, and cuddled up to him. He turned to look at her, as she looked into his brown eyes.

" It's not your fault...it's not Ian's fault...it's her fault for starting this mess in the first place. I love you so much, and I know that if you had stayed...me, Ian, our friends, family all of them..we'd miss you so much. We're going to find them, and when we do all of this will be over. Everything will be ok, we just have to be strong, and have faith." Said Kalel, as she cupped his face in hers.

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. He hoped she was right, and that they'd be ok...

" Why do you think he's doing this?" Asked Dan, Lainey shrugged, as she still held his hand..they could feel the car still moving.

" You look like Anthony...and he hates him, " She replied, making Dan's heart sink. He knew what she was implying, whatever was going to happen...no matter who he kidnapped...they'd make it out heavily tortured but...alive. And he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so up next is the next chapter of The Final, so yeah...tell me what you think and again torture in this chapter, but I won't show the actual torure going on **

* * *

After awhile the car stopped and Ian's dad opened the trunk to reveal they were in a secluded wooded area, he got Lainey out first, before grabbing Dan and dragging them to a small cabin, she gave a small sardonic chuckle and looked at him with cold brown eyes.

"Cabin in the woods? What you couldn't find some place more cliche?" She asked, he looked down at her, and tossed her into the empty cabin. She coughed, and looked back at him, as Dan looked at her pleadingly to stop egging him on. He went over, and stood before her, his feet a good few inches from her stomach.

" Remember how easy it is, for me to...do some damage to the thing inside of you." He replied coldly, as she glared at him with so much hatred, and fury in her eyes. Dan shook his head and looked back at Ian's dad.

" Leave her alone, I'll take whatever punishment you have in mind but don't hurt her." Said Dan, looking up at Ian's dad, Lainey looked back at the British Youtuber before glaring back up at Ian's dad who scoffed and tossed Dan next to her.

" Stay there, and if you try to run...we're pretty deep in the California woods, there's not a town or gas station for miles...you'll end up lost, and end up starving to death. There's no service, no telephone, no nothing...just complete isolation." Said Ian's dad befoe heading off into another room.

" Why would you do that? "Asked Lainey, looking at Dan curiously.

" Because thats what friends do for each other." He replied, his brown eyes looking into hers. " You and I are stuck in the same boat here, and I know you might hate my guts...since you and Greg don't exactly get along well with anyone else...but, I'd still like to be friends."

Lainey looked at him curiously, she'd heard all about how the others had abandoned him. And while she knew that Ian was trying to rekindle that flame of friendship that had longsince gone out, and she had talked with Melanie and Kalel. She hadn't expected anyone to reach out...a small, cynical part of her was saying that he was only doing this because their live were in danger.

That he would drop her like a hot potato, and never bother talking to her again the minute they were out of danger...but for now at least. She wanted to pretend their friendship was real.

" Ok, then...and Greg and I don't hate anyone...its everyone else that hates us." Said Lainey, Dan furrowed his brow and looked at her.

" Why would you think that?" Asked Dan curiousl, as he wanted to get her side of the story. She sighed, and looked back at Dan who sat there expectantly.

" He's made lots of mistakes in the past, and he can be an ass sometimes, he takes jokes too far, he is really, really opinionated and he's gone through a lot of crap in his life. And I know that, the situation with Skye and Shiloh, doesn't help at all. I love him, so much...but sometimes I want him to stop, because I hate seeing all of these people hate on him...I hate seeing the hate comments, and the people claiming he's abusive, and evil...I hate them." Said Lainey, as her pale face turned red and her eyes began to burn...Dan looked at her sympathetically

" I'm so sorry, I mean...I know I shouldn't be the one talking...because I was that way too, I thought he was a bad person...but why don't you tell me your side of the story?" Said Dan, Lainey looked at the british Youtuber and he could tell that, he'd earned at least some of her trust.

" I know how that feels...seeing my son being pushed aside and scorned by those who supposedly love him, I just want him to see that they don't care about him." Said Ian's dad, Dan glared up at him.

" Is that why you're kidnapping Youtubers? because you think that if you torture us enough we'll hate Smosh and turn away from them? Because if that's the case you're wrong...Ian and Anthony are some of my best friends in the whole world. You've made them suffer enough, and we're going to show you just how much tougher we are." Said Dan, determination in his voice. " Go ahead and torture me, but I won't budge...I'm going to stand by them until the end."

" Your loyalty is admirable Mr. Howell, but I wonder how much of that you'll be saying when I'm through with you." Said Ian's dad, as he went over to Dan. Lainey bit her lip and turned away, as Dan's blood curling screams filled the cabin, crying as she caught the smell of his blood.

After awhile, Dan was gasping for breath, his throat was sore and raw from screaming, his skin pale as he tried to muster up what little strength he had.

" Is that all you've got?" Asked Dan, looking up at him defiantly.

" Dan stop...please." Said Lainey, not wanting o see him get hurt anymore, the dried tear stains on her cheeks, as her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

" Better listen to her boy, because I promise you things will get worse for you if you don't...or...I might just have to bring in your boyfriend." Said Ian's dad, Dan immediately tried to stand ignoring the pain.

" Don't you dare hurt Phil, I swear to god if you touch him I-"

" You'll what?" Asked Ian's dad as he went over to Lainey, she shook her head and immediately swung her legs to trip him. He caught her legs and flipped her so that she was on her stomach he stopped his foot over her back.

" One wrong move, and my foot goes down onto your back...and that belly gets squished along with the baby inside." He replied, she shook her head as Dan immediately tried to stand up once again gritting his teeth at the bleeding sores on his back and pain rushing through his veins.

She cried out as he placed his foot lightly on her back screaming as he placed some pressure on it.

Dan immediately tackled him, Lainey got to her knees and looked back at Dan, who nodded as he looked at her. She ran out of the cabin, gasping as she noted the blood running down her thigh. She gasped for breath and shook her head before running once more...crying out as she tripped over some rocks...and she felt a hand on her shoulder before everything went black.

The next day, Ian was at the hospital as Greg had called him...apparantly Lainey had been found in a ditch and was in the hospital. He saw the other Youtuber by his wife's bedside, as she was hooked up to several machines and a respirator. He sighed, as Greg looked up at him.

" I'm sorry." Said Ian softly, as tears formed in his eyes.

" Their still checking to see if the baby survived...she's in a coma..." Said Greg, as he looked at his wife, Ian went over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" I want in...on this little Youtube Alliance, but I'm not doing it for them, I'm doing it for her, for my baby and for you...not because I like any of the others." Said Greg, Ian sighed and nodded as the other youtuber looked up at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Onision is working on the Youtubers' side yay! Unfortunately, though things aren't going to go as smoothly as you'd hope. So, yeah anyway enjoy. And can you guess the central theme of this chapter? **

* * *

The next day, Greg sat by Lainey's side, and held her hand. He sighed, and looked up, hoping and wishing that she'd be ok...he loved her, and their child...he wanted them to be safe and happy, he was supposed to protect them...and he failed. He looked to the door, as Ryan was there, behind him he heard Shane muttering about how this wasn't a good idea, and why he had to be dragged here.

" What're you doing here?" Asked Greg, looking up at him.

" I wanna ask you to do something." Said Ryan, Greg tilted his head to the side as he looked on at the asian youtuber curiously. He and Ryan had never really spoken before, but he was supposed to work together with the other Youtubers ...even if he could tell there was something off about Ryan. He stood up, and went over to him. Folding his arms over his chest, and looking on expectantly.

" Shoot, Higa." Said Greg, the air becoming tense, outside Shane looked in from one to the other hoping they weren't going to start a fight or anything.

" Look, Ian says we have to give you a chance...that you're misunderstood, and have issues, all of that stuff. But, you're the one who was there the first night Dan was kidnapped, your wife got kidnapped and is now in the hospital, you're the one who pushed everyone else away and makes everyone else feel bad to feel food about yourself." Said Ryan, Greg shook his head and gave a small sardonic chuckle.

" I knew you guys wouldn't trust me, and think I had something to do with this. But the thing is Higa, my wife was one of the people attacked you really think I'd put her in danger like that?" Asked Greg, Shane looked down at his feet...the guy did have a point, Ian had told the others that Greg was going to be helping them now but...well...many, like Ryan were suspicious of him.

"Dude, let's just get out of here." Said Shane placing a hand on Ryan's shoulders.

" Not yet, look somehow Ian trusts you...I don't know why but he does, So if anything happens to my friends and I find out you had anything to do with it your ass is grass." Said Ryan, making Greg chuckle.

" Is that supposed to scare me? You think you're so high and mighty, but y'know what? None of the shit I did matters, because we're all fucking screwed right now. Ok yeah, you don't trust me, thats ok I don't trust you either, or Shane, or Anthony or anyone of you. But don't you ever insinuate I'd hurt my friends, you don't know me. So don't fool yourself into thinking that you do. So with all do respect, step off." Said Greg, walking past Ryan and leaving.

" Well that went well." Said Shane, looking away as Ryan gave him a look. " I know Ian and Anthony went through hell and back twice, but...well..maybe we're judging Greg abit too harshly. I mean it's not like he's going to fuck us over." Said Shane as they left the room and went down the hall to where Jenna was waiting. She looked up, and gave a small wave standing u and going over to them.

" Shane thinks that we should give him a chance." Said Ryan.

" Thanks for throwing me under the bus there." Said Shane sarcastically.

" Well, his wife did get attacked too Ryan, no matter how much of an asshole he may act like I doubt he'd willingly put her in danger." Said Jenna, as Ryan looked from Shane to Jenna.

" He took a video of his 2nd wife having a seizure and uploaded it to Youtube, he suffocated his pet turtle, he said his 2nd wife was pregnant and then said she had a miscarriage when the baby wasn't born. He said he doesn't trust any of us except for Ian, why're you guys defending him?" Asked Ryan, before turning to Shane. " You I can understand, since you were best friends before this crap happened but you Jen?"

" Ryan, right now people are in danger, and we could use all the help we can get...even if they are assholes. And y'know I saw him at the party, he looked like he was having a genuine good time...maybe he wants to change and...it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. I mean, none of us are saints ourselves we've all done bad things so...we could at least...try to get along." Said Jenna, making Ryan sigh and nod as he followed them out.

Anthony sat on his phone, at the gym texting Ian who was at home trying to get some editing done. Kalel was busy in her self defense class, which she insisted on taking, and Anthony was all for it. He looked up and smiled, as she kicked the dummy with as much force as she could. He looked back, as Blair, Ingrid and Elle walked in talking and laughing.

" Oh hey Anthony, are you taking a self defense class too?" Asked Blair curiously.

" No, I'm just waiting for Kalel to be done with hers, are you in this class too?" He asked, she smiled and shook her head.

" No we're the one after, we thought it would be a good idea since...well, we just thought it would be a good thing to do just incase." Said Blair, with a small smile, he nodded as Ingrid and Elle went to go sit on a small bench not far from them leaving Blair there with Anthony.

" Y'know you should take one too, a class...I mean, it's not just for girls." Said Blair, motioning to some of the guys in the other class. He smiled and shrugged, putting his cellphone away.

" Yeah but...I dunno, you think I should?" He asked, she smiled as her brown eyes looked into his.

"Yeah, you could join our class since, Kalel's is almost over." Said Blair with a small smile, he looked back at Kalel. Blair did have a point, it wasn't just girls who needed to learn self-defence...and after what happened the last few times someone had caught him by surprise well...he had a feeling it would be much better. He furrowed his brow, noticing Kalel was using alot more force, than she'd been using before. Finally the class ended, and Kalel went over to Anthony.

" Hey big guy, time to go." Said Kalel, with a small smile.

" Um, actually would you mind waiting for me? I was thinking of taking this next class." Said Anthony, Kalel opened her mouth, when she caught sight of the scar on his chest thanks to his v-neck. She smiled and kissed his lips, her blue eyes locking into his brown ones.

" Ok, I wanna see you kick some butt." Said Kalel, making Anthony chuckle as he kissed er back and went to go take his spot. Kalel turned to Blair, who looked back at Kalel there was some tense air between them. Immediately Elle and Ingrid stepped inbetween them.

" So Kalel, later, you and me are doing a haul right? I mean, we should totally do a collab together." Said Ingrid, trying to take her mind off of, Blair and Anthony. Kalel looked at her and nodded.

" Yeah, yeah we are." Said smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Hey, he loves you, he's marrying you, you're the one with his ring...don't be so jealous, she was just...being friendly." Said Ingrid reassuringly, as Kalel scoffed.

" Yeah I bet, I she likes him...and I am not jealous." Said Kalel, making Ingrid nod, and clear her throat.

" Right well, whatever you say just...don't forget that, we're going trough a tough time right now so...try to get along? She's not going to steal your fiance, she's not Beth." Said Ingrid, immediately covering her mouth realizing what she'd just said as Kalel looked at her in shock.

" I- Kalel I-"

"Just...go." Said Kalel, Ingrid nodded and hurried on over to the class, as Kalel sighed and sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them **

**Hey guys, so here we are at the next episode of the Final and yeah Ingrid had some very poor choice in words and we're going to get some convo going between Dan and Ian's dad and you, yes you the reader get to pick the next victim! Simply comment on who you waant to get tortured next and they will be kidnapped..I know it seems like I'm just picking people at random but there is a method to my madness**

**WARNING: There is torture mentioned in this chapter, and while its not shown its still disturbing so viewer discretion is advised**

* * *

Kalel sat down and looked down at the scar on her arm, she closed her eyes and sighed as she remembered that day...the wieght of the girl sitting on her as she stabbed her shoulder, her blond hair masking the Baby Doll mask she was wearing and all she could do was scream. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Zoe who sat down next to her.

" You look like you need someone to talk to." Said Zoe, Kalel smiled and nodded.

" Thanks, are you here to take the class too?" Asked Kalel, Zoe shook her head.

" No, Tyler's across the street, talking with Troye so I figured I'd give them some space. And I saw you looking sad from the window." She explained, Kalel sighed and leaned against the wall. Deciding to just tell her what happened, Zoe nodded and listened as Kalel told her what happened with Blair and Ingrid earlier. The British Youtuber nodded and cleared her throat.

" It was bad word choice on Ingrid's part...doesn't make it any less acceptable but, there is a reason...as for Blair well...you're the one Anthony loves, he tok you to Japan which is somewhere you've always wanted to go and he proposed to you, saying that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you...and when you're not looking, he gives you these looks like hes just lovestruck." Said Zoe, Kalel blushed as she looked back at Anthony and smiled softly.

" Thanks." Said Kalel, smiling back at Zoe who smiled back at her.

" What are friends for? Speaking of which Louise said she wanted to come but...since we know he has no qualms hurting children I really, really didn't feel comfortable with her, or her family being here. So she's taken charge of the Youtubers across the pond who can't come for whatever reason..they've made flyers, announcements all sorts of things...its nice having a family so large." Said Zoe, making Kalel furrowed her brows as she looked at Zoe in confusion.

" Family?" Replied Kalel, Zoe smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, silly and cheesy as it sounds I think we're one big family...just like Shane and Jack said in that video we all made to bring Smosh back, Sure we're not related by blood, and we do date...but..in a way we're really close, and enjoy spending time together and doing things together...yeah we can't stand each other at times but. Everyone deserves someone." Said Zoe, Kalel looked down at the ground thinking about what she'd said. She wasn't sure what she thought about that but...

It was nice to have so many people looking out for each other...

" Even Greg?" Asked Kalel, looking back at Zoe who stopped and thought for a second before smiling and nodding.

" I said everyone didn't I?" She asked.

Dan coughed, and looked up at the rays of sunlight coming in through the shut windows. He sighed, and closed his eyes as his stomach growled..he hadn't eaten or drunken anything in the last couple of days. Not to mention, he was in so much pain from the wounds on his body, and tired from lack of sleep. His lips chapped severely, and there were bruises on his body, his hair was greasy.

He was going to stay strong and not give in...he kept looking at the window wishing he had the strength to get up and get out. He looked back at his legs that were covered in black, purple and blue bruises and felt extremely numb just like the rest of him. He winced, as he forced himself to sit up and look at Ian's dad who walked in and looked at him.

" Why?...why are you...doing this?" Asked Dan.

" Its nothing personal, this is just practice for..someone else...and think, I did this much to you in two maybe 3 days...imagine what I could do with less time" Said Ian's dad making Dan's face turn into one filled with disgust and horror..this was practice? If this was practice he didn't even want to know what he really had in store for...who was...no, he knew who he saving the torture for. He looked up, and coughed once more, groaning slightly as he felt some slight chest pains.

" Why do you hate him?"

" Because he made my son weak... my son was the best, I pushed him to perfection and wouldn't stop pushing until things were done right even if that meant staying up all night. I made him a winner, I made him better than everyone but...that mutt, Anthony he got it into my son's head that he didn't need to be perfect and didn't have to push himself so hard. He made Ian start rebelling against me."

" Y'know I think Ian had those rebellious thoughts in his mind long before Anthony came along, you pushed him away yourself." Said Dan glaring up at him defiantly, when Ian's dad grabbed him by the roots of his hair.

" My son feared me, I had his best interests and still do...and I am going to break each and every single one of you until he gives into me...with you gone, their all worried...the more of the things they love I take..the more paranoid they get..the more that trust starts going away and they start turning on each other until my son will lose everything. And then, I'll pick up the pieces and he'll be the obedient son I've always wanted." Said Ian, making Dan's jaw drop as he looked at Ian's dad in horror.

"You're a lunatic." Said Dan, in horror. His eyes widened, as Ian's dad pulled out a lighter and a needle and immediately Dan as weak as he was and as much pain as it caused him to move tried to fight as he was pinned to the ground. Screaming, as the hot needle was placed against his skin. Tears prickling his eyes, as something was being carved into his skin.

When it was over, Dan laid there on the floor, gasping for breath his eyes closed as he felt a stinging in his arm...he felt someone pick him up and whimpered softly as pain radiated through him. The next thing he knew the sun was on his face, he opened his eyes and smiled softly at the warm sun on his body and a couple of birds flying away. He was hungry and tired...so tired...he sighed, as he let the darkness in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so no Dan isn't dead...obviously, but yeah anyway here is the next chapter and thank you for your suggestions I'll most definetly be keeping those in mind and selecting out of the people you've picked : Joey, Toby, or Tyler.**

* * *

Ian sighed and rubbed his temples, as he tried to finish editing up the latest video. He hadn't slept in days, and he still had to edit the latest video, and e-mail everyone making sure they were safe, and try to find any news on Dan. He stretched, and rubbed his weary eyes before taking a sip of coffee.

" Ian, you need to sleep." Said Melanie, as she and Phil went over and stood before him.

"Later, right now I have to-"

"No, now, I'll edit the video and Mel can e-mail everyone and keep things running. You need to sleep, and we're not taking no for an answer." Said Phil, looking at Ian whose eyes were red and the dark circles under his eyes were very prominent on his face. He sighed, and shook his head.

" I'm fine really guys, I have all this work to do and-" He stopped when Mel placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked up into her brown eyes filled with concern and worry. He sighed, and nodded deciding to not be stubborn and just listen to her. He got up and went to the bedroom when Phil sat down and continued to edit.

He sighed, and tried to keep his mind focused...which he'd been doing alot of the past few days...but Dan was always in his mind...where was he? was he alright and most importantly..was he still alive? Melanie placed a hand on his shoulder before going to the bedroom and opening her mouth to talk to Ian. When the phone ran, Ian awnsered it and stood up.

" Guys, we have to get to the hospital, they found Dan." Said Ian.

Dan opened his eyes weakly and looked around the white hospital room, he was on a respirator and had several other wires connected to him. He turned to the right and saw Lainey on the bed with her eyes closed. He winced and slowly reached for his friend's hand. When Phil immediately rushed in and Dan immediately felt tears form in his eyes.

"Phil..." He whimpered, as Phil immediately went and sat by his bed, gently brushing back some of his hair.

" It's alright love, you're safe now." Said Phil softly, as he looked down at Dan who was just so weak, and frail. He looked down at Dan's bruise covered arms, contrasting the incredibly pale skin. He looked slightly skinnier than he'd last seen him. Like he hadn't eaten in days. Ian was outside with the doctor talking about what happened to him...Phil just wanted to be here.

"Her...she..she's ok? an' an' the baby?" Asked Dan, in a small weak voice, Phil looked back at Lainey before turning to Dan and sniffling.

" She's in a coma, they don't know if the baby made it or not." Said Phil sadly, Dan let out a small cry feeling his heart break. It was his fault for goading him on and making him so mad she defended herself and he hurt them...her and the baby. Phil gently placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed his forehead as Dan clung to Phil's hand.

"Hey," Said Ian, as he walked in.

"Hey, so...whats the news?" Asked Phil curiously. Ian looked at Dan sympathetically, before looking away fro the younger Youtuber's gaze not wanting to meet his eyes. He told Phil everything, as he continued to stare at the ground.

" Dehydtrated, and starvation...broken bones, and he won't be able to walk for a few weeks..and he said something about lacerations on his arm." Said Ian, Phil furrowed his brow when Dan revealed under his arm, their eyes widened as words were carved into his skin. Dan sniffed, and felt a couple of tears trail down his face as Phil hugged him.

"Don't..don't bl-blame...y-y-ou." Said Dan, noticing the guilty look on Ian's face. Ian sighed and walked out of the room. Dan sighed, and looked back at Phil who met his gaze.

"You may not, but he blames himself...he's been doing that alot lately...and shutting himself away from everyone, we've tried to get him to stop but..if there's one thing I've noticed its that he's really, really stubborn. Wait until everyone hears you're back...their going to be so excited to see you." Said Phil, trying to make Dan feel better. Dan smiled softly. He missed hearing Phil's voice...he stayed there with Dan as everyone came to visit him.

Bringing flowers, cards, stuffed animals, and other little presents before sitting down and talking to him for a few minutes. Chris and PJ, rushed over and brought some Maltesers and a few Llama plushies for their friend spending the entire time with him, finally later, it was just him and Phil again.

" Hey Phil, are you staying the night?" Asked Ian, knocking on the doorframe.

" Yeah...I don't want to leave his side." Said Phil, holding Dan's hand as he squeezed it tightly. Dan squeezed his hand back before turning to Ian and extending his other hand out. Ian went over and took it, as Dan held it tightly and smiled softly at the older Youtuber.

" I order you to-to get some rest." Said Dan, making Ian chuckle.

" Ok, I'll try." Said Ian, with a small smile "Glad you're back." And with that, Ian left Phil with Dan and got out of the room when he saw Anthony arriving, Anthony smiled and glomped Ian.

" Hey dude, I heard Dan's back, how is he?" Asked Anthony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: I don't own any Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry the updates came late, but I was busy today and...yeah, so anyway here is the next chapter of The Final which I hope you'll like and hey...tell me which one should get picked Joey, Tyler, or Toby also..incoming feels**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Asked Anthony, as he noticed the dark circles under Ian's eyes and just how tired and worn he looked, Ian turned away and muttered something about how he was fine, and just needed some rest, how Anthony didn't need to worry. Anthony gently placed a hand on Ian's shoulder...being Ian's friend all of these years, he knew when Ian was trying to push someone away. Ian sighed and sat down, as did Anthony who sat there beside his best friend.

" I just...haven't been sleeping very well...I'm glad Dan's back but...my dad isn't going to stop there, what if he kidnaps someone else...what if they get hurt even more than Dan did...what if he manages to kill someone?" Asked Ian, in a hushed voice as he looked down at the ground. The color drained from his face, Anthony gently patted Ian's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The bowl haired man sighed, as he recalled Beth and everything that had happened thanks to her.

" The doctors said...the baby might not make it...they said that they don't know when Lainey will wake up, they said Dan won't be able to walk for a good few weeks...and who knows what he would've done to Rhett's kid if Lainey and Dan hadn't helped him out. My dad hurt alot of people, he hurt you." Said Ian, making Anthony wince as he recalled that basement and being whipped repeatedly. " I can't protect them...maybe I should've just gone along with my dad."

He bit his lip and sighed before looking back at Ian.

"But there's the chance the baby might live, Lainey will wake up, Dan will walk again and Rhett's kid made it out ok...you don't have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders. I thought it was my fault too at first...I thought that if I'd let her have what she wanted none of this would've happened. Kalel told me that if that had happened...everyone would miss me alot...the same goes for you." Said Anthony, as Ian looked and met his warm brown eyes. " We'd miss you, everyone of us would...you don't have to take this massive weight on your shoulders...but you do have to have faith that things will turn out ok."

Ian smiled at his best friend, who smiled back at him and gave him a small nudge making him chuckle. He was glad that when his dad brought him down, Anthony was there to bring him back up..and while Anthony's words did make him feel better. There was still this aching pain in his stomach that told him to be on his guard...to be prepared for the worst.

Phil sat by Dan's bedside and held his hand as he peacefully slept, his blue eyes trailing down to Dan's arm wincing as he looked at the scars carved into his boyfriend's arm. He heard a small whimper come from the bed, making him look up to see Dan shudder for a split second. Another whimper escaped Dan, as he turned his head to the side, and knitted his eyebrows together. He could tell that Dan was in alot of pain and very frightned which broke Phil's heart. Immediately he gently placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and lightly shook it, Dan gasped slightly and woke up before sighing.

" Sorry you um...you were having a nightmare and...I'm sorry." Said Phil guiltily, as Dan gently caressed his cheek and gave a small reassuring smile.

"ts fine." Whispered Dan weakly, making tears form in Phil's eyes before he glanced to Dan's arm again.

"Its all my fault..."Said Phil making Dan's eyes widen as his boyfriend kept going. "I should've been able to protect you, thats what good boyfriends do..they keep their boyfriends or girlfriends safe. I couldn't do that...if it weren't for me you wouldn't be stuck in this damn room with words carved into your skin and..and..."

"No, no,no," Whispered Dan, as he pulled Phil into a tight hug, and let Phil cry on his shoulder, all of the sadness he'd been holding in exploded and came rushing forth.

"Don't blame yourself...you did the best you could, you tried to find me...you stayed here with me, I don't want you or Ian blaming yourselves. I love you, so much..." He replied, before kissing Phil's forehead. Phil sighed and wrapped his arms around Dan, and kissed him back.

"What was the nightmare about?" Asked Phil still holding Dan in his arms.

" I was back there...back in that cabin...it was dark and cold, I thought that being found and seeing everyone..I thought that had been a dream and he..he.."Dan stopped and sniffed as he began to shake and the tears forming in his eyes. "I thought I was going to die."

Phil held on tighter, and kissed Dan again.

"But...one thing I remember was...I was just practice." Said Dan, Phil pulled away and looked back at Dan...from the scars and bruises on his arms, to the hurt look in his eyes and the wounds on his shoulders that continued on down. This was practice? He thought disturbed.

"Tell Ian to keep a closer eye on Anthony...because what happened to me is nothing compared to what he'll have instore for Anthony."

Phil nodded and kissed Dan again before getting up and going to the door where he saw Ian and Anthony talking...he cleared his throat as they looked up.

"Anthony, can I talk to Ian..alone?" Asked Phil, Anthony looked at his best friend before nodding and heading in to see Dan while Phil sat down with Ian.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next part of The Final, and tonight someone is going to get kidnapped...who will it be, Toby or Tyler?**

* * *

"What is it?" Asked Ian, as Phil sat down ext to him, Phil sighed...he knew that this was only going to make Ian worry more and cause him more sleepless nights but...he had to do the right thing and tell him. So he did, he told him just what Dan said, wincing as Ian's face lost all of its color leaving him incredibly pale.

" I'm sorry Ian, I'll help you in anyway I can...we all will..." Said Phil, as he held Ian's hand. Ian bit his lip and looked down at the ground, before staniding up and going to the door looking in as Anthony was talking to Dan. He sighed, and felt his heart constrict knowing what hs dad had in store for his best friend.

" Phil, you're my second." Said Ian, earning him a confused look from Phil.

" My second, you and Felix are going to be in charge of making sure everyones here in the hospital, you'll take nights and Felix will take the day shift, that way if he comes in and tries to mess with Lainey or Dan someone will be here. I recommend bringing in two other people with you. Felix said Ken and Cry were going to be here with himn during the day." Explained Ian, firey determination taking hold in his body.

Phil blinked a few times before looking at Ian in disbelief.

" But why me, I mean Anthony's your best friend he-"

" Phil, you're one of my best friends too...when I was feeling down you helped me, and never lost hope that we'd find Dan. Thats why you're in charge here in the hospital..you and Felix, because both of you have hope more than anyone of us." Said Ian, his blue eyes looking into Phil's own. Phil smiled softly, and nodded before giving a small salute.

" I'll call PJ and Chris, Team AmazingPJStickz won't let you down."

"You mean the Fantastic Foursome." Said Dan, as Anthony helped him sit up. He'd told Anthony what was going on and both had heard what Ian and Phil were talking about. Dan smiled, and looked at the other two at the doorway.

" The Fantastic Foursome will deal with nightwatch, while Team Pewdiepie deals with daywatch...nohing gets past us." Said Dan with a small smile.

Toby whistled as he let Gryphon out to do his business out on the front lawn. The dog sniffed around as Toby looked aroundkeeping an eye out for any suspicious cars or anything of the sort. He sighed, and shook a little knowing this was stupid and dangerous, and why had he gone out to the front yard again? The brown haired Youtuber looked up, as a car parked on the curb, and out emerged Zoe, and Tyler. A wave of relief rushed over him.

" Uh dude, don't you remember what Ian said? we have to be out in groups." Said Tyler as they went to join the brown haired gamer.

" Yeah, sorry but Gryphon had to go really badly." He replied, as Gryphon barked.

" Then why not go to the backyard?" Asked Tyler, Toby shrugged his shoulders and looked away nervously, flustered in embarrasment.

" I wasn't thinking straight ok, geez." Said Toby, Zoe cleared her throat, sensing the beginnings of a fight about to happen...especially since Toby and Tyler had their little spat earlier...she had a feling these two didn't get along so well. The trio looked at Gryphon as he began barking and growling at something nearbye.

" We should get in the house." Said Tyler, Toby nodded in agreement as Zoe went to go get Gryphon when someone grabbed her arm. She screamed, and immediately Tyler and Toby rushed forward tackling Ian's dad to get him away from Zoey. Ian's dad punched Tyler hard enough o knock him out. Toby punched Ian's dad in the face, before Ian's dad rolled over so that he was ontop of Toby. Zoe ran up to the porch and began to dial the police her blue eyes wide in terror.

Toby cried out as something sharp hit in the side. Gryphon bit Ian's dad's ankle, making him kick the dog immediately Toby was at the whimpering dog's side. Ian's dad looked to the three Youtubers wondering who to take...the girl? no...too easy...the one with the brown hair? He'd fight back, and he was running out of time...he'd return for him though...he was the one who helped them save Ian and the mutt.

For now though the easiest target was the blond one.

He got Tyler and swung him over his shoulder, Zoe went to stop him...when she saw Toby bleeding and heard Gryphon whimpering. The british vlogger bit her lip, looking from one to the other.

" Bit of a predicament isn't t sweetheart? Whose it gonna be? The friend losing blood or the one about to be kidnapped?" Asked Ian's dad smirking, Zoe felt her heart falling to the pit of her stomach as tears came to her eyes. She sniffed, and shook her head unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before going to help Toby stem the bleeding. Crying as she heard Ian's dad escaping, Toby hugged her as he felt everything going black and his head began to spin.

Tyler woke up, in the trunk of a car, and he knew...he banged on the trunk trying to make noise so that someone would help him. He dug for his cellphone but didn't find anything. He closed his eyes, knowing the worst was to come.


End file.
